


Hero

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nigthmare, Other, Past Abuse, Singing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hero

That was just another body, his mind told him.   
Another who would use it with his soft, sweaty hands on his white skin, and listen to their sighs like hisses of poisonous snakes and then throw him away like a broken doll with beautiful golden hair and green eyes like jade.   
Like every night.   
A different body for every damned night. 

He curls up on himself, with his arms tight around his ribs, moaning like a wounded animal, without opening his eyes.   
He does not want to open them, because he knows he will find that man again.   
"Ash!"   
Then a worried voice calling him by name, and the light of the room coming on.   
Immediately, Ash curls up against that solid and safe weight, his cheek brushing against the cotton of a shirt.   
Tremble.   
Eiji's hand strokes his hair, pulling back the blond locks, like a mother consoling her son. "There is no one here who can harm you," he whispers.   
Ash feels a lump pressing his throat, but his eyes are dry and he still feels the dream threads attached to his brain that they don't want to go away.   
"I know"   
"Do not worry"   
Ash wipes dry lips and asks after a while, "Did I ... wake you up?"   
"You scared me to death"   
Eiji does not dare to ask what the boy dreamed of, but imagines him and, so he continues to hold him tightly in his arms.   
"I'm sorry"   
"Don't apologize, fool, go back to sleep," says Eiji softly.   
Ash nods.   
He closes his eyes.   
And then Eiji does something ... which he has never done before: he starts singing.   
Her voice is sweet and even out of tune as she strokes Ash's hair.   
Eiji does not remember the words of the song, which he heard on the radio a few days earlier; it is called Hero *.   
Shit, you're out of tune like a bell, Eiji, Ash thinks amused and he almost laughs.   
"Sleep," orders Eiji.   
With green eyes finally full of sleep, Ash turns and mutters: "Take singing lessons, please"   
"Baka"   
Ash does not hear the answer, which falls asleep.  
Eiji, it's not exactly an eore or its talisman against nightmares.   
But it is his little lantern that illuminates the dark street. 

Hero, by Enrique Iglesias.


End file.
